


家庭教师

by midinuo



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midinuo/pseuds/midinuo





	家庭教师

为了海外的一个项目需要派去三年，虽说有翻译随同，什么事还得自己亲力亲为才放心。托朋友找个英语口语外教，心想临时抱抱佛脚。

结果那瘪三给我找了个黑头发黑眼睛的来。还腆着一张吊儿郎当的脸大言不惭：哪儿不是老外了？就问你哪儿不是老外了？韩国人就不算老外？

找个棒子给我补英语也亏他想得出来。在他的反复义正词严下我给个面子请小棒子来家里上了堂课。上完课我的棒子也差不多耸老高了。

那小家教长得可真够带劲的。宽肩窄腰细长腿，天鹅颈瓜子脸曲线顺滑得像自然涌流出来的灵泉似的。一张水嫩嫩的樱桃小口时刻都保持着娇艳欲滴的状态，说话时习惯性的撒娇般嘟唇，让人很想品尝一下这么小的嘴巴接起吻来是什么味道。跟他对视不到几秒就能被勾了魂儿，他眼里总漾着挑逗的狡黠气，暗示犯罪许可似的勾引人。

小家教爱臭美，每次上课都打扮得骚包得一匹。比如梳个小背，还得有几缕卷毛在额侧风情万种地垂下来。偶尔戴个垂链儿的金丝眼镜，一对硕大的骚气耳环子，扯着小巧的耳垂晃得人口干舌燥。再比如外面套着正经的休闲西服，解开扣子里面的白T却薄如蝉翼，红艳艳的两粒在薄弱内若隐若现，蹭一会儿布料便会敏感得立起来。衣领往往又低得很，颈链上的细长链坠垂下来正好嵌进乳沟。一对锁骨晶莹剔透，像上好的玉器，皮肤通透得反光，仿佛吹弹可破。  
修身裤包裹着浑圆无比的臀形，一抬手衣服上去了内裤边就得露出来，露出一截嫩得出水的小蛮腰，纤细得我两只手掌就能箍住它。接个水还得弯腰翘一下屁股，看得我的雄鹰也跟着翘了起来。

话说有看片的就有卖碟的，他对我屡屡试探的不避讳才让我越发大胆了起来。平时从身边走过悄摸捏一把屁股他也当作不知道。空调太冷给他拿毯子顺便搂一把小腰他也挺乐呵。只是有时候实在被这妖精勾得上火，拉他的手过来给我握鸟他抽回去了。拒绝后投来的眼神有嗔，有娇，唯独没有厌恶。

这得亏这是大白天，门窗都开着不方便。不然惹急我了我可得冲上去把他裤腰扒下来。堵住他喋喋不休的小嘴，然后提枪上阵在他的嫩屁股里一顿翻江倒海，干到他哭不成声洪水横流，就他那小身板，两条腿儿挂肩上吊着搞，估计腰都得操劈了。

磨人又快乐的日子过了没两周，那娇气的男孩儿就请了一礼拜病假，不能来家里了。

这可把我郁闷得。见不着人，满脑子全是他。夜里他也悄悄入梦来，超主动地坐我身上，扭着水蛇腰，圆屁股疯狂摇摆着“啪啪”吞吃我的肉棒。

想魔怔了。既然他带病不能来我家，我去他的住处自然也是一样的。

 

宋旻浩最近很惆怅。因为一个难以启齿的理由。

起因是男友想玩点刺激的。不知道是因为男友本质还是直男还是怎地，即便被小浪蹄子的风骚美穴折服了，掰弯了，本质还是异性恋。总结来说，他男友有恋奶癖。

跟他在一起时，可怜的小豆豆几乎是每天都被蹂躏。虽然没有男友前女友的D杯，尺寸也算十分可观了，那就人工创造D杯。每次做完下来双乳都大得不敢见人，夏天只能靠乳贴，要多费劲有多费劲。  
这不，这位奇人又想出新招，居然给宋旻浩网购了催奶剂，美名曰想品味豆豆的豆豆的甘甜。更没想到的是催奶剂这种听起来江湖骗子的玩意儿居然见效了！

起初能挤出一点奶，被人吮吸的时候会更多。乳量也胀大了一个size，本身就敏感的乳头突然变得敏感到难以置信，乃至于光靠吸啜揉搓就能高潮的地步。宋旻浩被压着糙了一宿，爽得嗓子都哭哑双腿连支撑的力气都没了。

他以为这种爽到升天的姓艾体验只是one-off，没想到第二天第三天还是能挤出来奶水。  
直到第四天宋旻浩顶着烈日刚从外面回来，看到乳头周围的布料都浸透了，还散着一股奶味，他才发现大事不妙。

胸贴也贴不稳，奶水会把它冲掉。宋旻浩懊恼地请了假。他知道那学生对他的意思，只能装作养病暂且避一避。也幸亏男友这周出差，要让这大猪蹄子知道，还不得幸灾乐祸死对他禽兽一星期啊？  
这边的学生客户却给他发来了邮件，说课程不能再耽误了，要是老师方便可以来老师家补习。  
以前闲聊的时候提过住处位置，那位先生邮件里客客气气，唯信却弹来个“我在路上了，15分钟到”的消息。宋旻浩叹了口气，把门牌号发过去便赶紧擦干身上找乳贴。

“在家里穿这么多啊？” 我扫了一眼裹了两件外套还抱着一小熊抱枕的某人。  
“嗯，空调太低。” 他自然卷的刘海梢和挺翘的睫毛梢被冷风吹得打颤。  
他就算包成个粽子，也迷之让人有猥亵欲望。

练习了几个模拟场景，一股隐约的奶香味在空气里飘荡。感觉是没有喝过的奶的品牌。

“温度调高一点吧？冷。” 我抱着手臂蹭了蹭。  
风力稍弱了些，那股奶香也更强了。

“老师在煮牛奶？”  
“没有…应该是隔壁吧。” 他有点堂皇的样子，过了一小会儿又站起身往外走。“你看会儿书先。”

这哪儿看得进去？我忖度着宋旻浩刚才不自在的状态，和忍耐时特有的咬唇小动作，细弱的喘气，以及裹得扎实的外套里偶尔露出的一点细细的带子，还是带环带一小截链子的那种，像女人的肩带。

 

4.

宋旻浩急迫地冲进卧室关上门，扒光黏在身上的不舒服的衣服，几层都被浸湿了。水嫩饱满的两颗樱桃上还噙着水珠，乳晕下濡湿一片，滴落在平坦的小腹上。  
再不挤出来就出大事了。

靠挤压出奶的感觉并不舒坦，他两手掐着饱满的左乳按了一会儿，喷出几股奶水，着火般的情欲催使他色情地揉弄着，沾了乳汁的手指放进嘴里努力地吮吸。不够，左边的奶头爽到，右边的就好空虚。好想被人狠狠地把骚水都吸出来。

 

 

下面已经高傲地挺立了起来，拉开裤链就弹了出来。他用手抽动了一会儿，可这样的抚慰反而助长难耐的欲望越烧越旺。

 他把裤子褪下膝弯，张开光溜溜的大腿，敞着红彤彤的阴茎，湿润的头部泛出淫靡的水光，那咧开一个小洞的幽深峡谷还留存着昨夜疯狂自卫过的痕迹，因渴望而不停收缩着。

他想自己大概是疯了吧，即使客厅里还坐着另一个人，他还是想不顾一切地先在这欲海里沉沦。他痛恨自己这等淫浪的体质，他顾不了，他不在乎。  
甚至连卧室门都没关严实，仿佛在期盼着什么。  
脑内不断闪现着自己骚浪无比的小穴饿狼般吞吃着男友的硕大阴茎的画面，男友的大阴茎又黑又粗，被他湿滑紧致的骚穴紧紧夹着，搅得他水声激荡欲仙欲死，嚎哭着一会儿叫哥哥一会儿喊老公。  
      
宋旻浩想到这些，忍不住把奶头揉得更厉害，湿漉漉的手指也插进了不断蠕吸的骚洞。他想要被又大又粗的东西填满，渴望被压迫被粗鲁的快感，最好是比他小男友还高半个头壮两圈的，能把他肏到无力反抗，一丁点主动权都剥夺除了哭什么都不用干。他不断扭着屁股，手指在里面疯狂搅弄，仿佛真的有个陌生壮男在肏他似的。又不敢放声浪叫，只能发出嘤嘤哼哼的奶声奶气的叫床声。

我在门口看呆了。推开门时，他也望向了我，春潮荡漾的脸蛋上竟透着无比清纯的容色。那对傲然耸立饱满多汁的嫩乳还冒着水泡，让我如饥似渴；不知满足的小穴急迫地一张一合，对我发出邀请信息。

我一言不发地走过去，抚上他的胸口一边摁了摁那两颗娇嫩的红樱，一边装作不解：这里为什么会出水？  
小家教眼角红红，长睫毛水哒哒的，嘤嘤嗯嗯地把奶头往我手心里蹭。  
“痒………” 他发出个嗲嗲的哭音。

我被这骚狐狸勾得火气冲喉，一点也没有调情的耐心，一把捏住那对晃得风骚的嫩乳，咬着奶头舔得啧啧有声。

“呜……不行………不要这样……”   
宋旻浩推搡着我的肩，娇声娇气地拒绝，其实根本没用力。  
我看着他那骚浪到骨子里的德行，大打开的双腿本能性地想缠上我的腰，心想这一发起骚来就来者不拒的小荡货爬过多少男人的床，对多少野鸡八求肏着插晕过，话到口中也变酸了：“每次上课都穿那么骚，是不是早就想勾引我啊？”

“我没有……” 他口里答着没有，却眼神迷离言行不一地揉着奶，套弄着下体。  
我作势要走，被一声娇媚入骨的撒娇腔拉了回来。  
      
他那两条勾人魂索人命的长腿也绕了上来，湿漉漉的媚肉翻开来空虚地抽缩着，如黑洞般深不见底的幽穴也毫不避讳地展现在我眼前。这等淫乱的身体，却偏偏长了个清纯的脸蛋，微蹙着眉抬起的眼仁水汪汪的，一口一个软糯糯娇滴滴的“别走嘛”，嗲得我骨头都酥了。

 

我解开拉链掏出憋屈到肿痛的阳根，眼前的花田因肿胀而亮晶晶地微翻着。抵着那张不知廉耻的小口慢慢刺进去。没想到他那合不拢的小口却突然紧紧把我吸住了。  
我被夹了个战栗，狠狠往里一挺，一下挺进他花心最深处。我感到他肠壁的媚肉迅速绞紧，绞得我头皮发麻，被温暖紧致包裹的快感实在太猛烈，跟开天窗似的，让我深切怀疑有人曾在这骚狐狸的床上猝死过。

宋旻浩迫不及待地扭动着不盈一握的腰肢，把臀瓣使劲往外掰迎合着撞击疯狂扭摆。  
“再快一点，再进来一点啊，嗯嗯，还能吃进去更多，啊，啊，”

我几乎是两眼发绿地盯着他被撑大的交合连接处，他那淫乱的入口不管被插过多少次也还是粉粉艳艳的模样，水嫩得诱人。粉肉随着抽出拉出花谷，又随插入缩进去。他却止不住痒似的一手玩着自己的乳头，一手撑着身子坐起来，两粒娇蕊贴上我的胸膛，毫不怜惜地摩擦着，我胸前的布料被他的奶水弄湿一片，想着这种来者不拒的骚货被多少臭男人插过*吸过奶，是不是也是现在这副爽疯到尖叫的浪荡样。  
越想越心气不顺，我猛地加快抽插，他承受不住地紧紧抓着我的背，身体快散架似的疯狂摇摆着，吸力极强的肠腔也越来越湿润。这种又紧又滑的致命感让我兽血沸腾，我两手猛抓他滑溜溜的嫩屁股，猩红着眼往里顶。他被狂暴的顶弄得哭叫都发不出完整的声音，小兽似的咿咿昂昂，哭音局促得仿佛要死掉了。

他喷了，也射了，腥浊的液体射在我小腹上，奶甜的液体喷得我脸上脖子上都是。

他哭得停不下来，双手还勾着我的背拼命地摇着屁股迎合我的撞击。“滋咕滋咕”的淫靡水声不绝于耳。

“你这奶头里面有泵啊？怎么还带喷的？” 我扶着他的小柳腰，减慢了速度。

“呜呜对不起…” 他半阖着眼睛，泪汪汪地扑闪着睫毛，粉嫩的小嘴一瘪一憋的，可怜巴巴得让人心化。

“把我衣服喷脏了，怎么赔我？” 

“啵“的一声抽离了肉茎让宋旻浩空虚难耐地扭着身子，大开着双腿骚洞一缩一缩的，仿佛什么东西都能吸进去。

“怎么赔？” 他难受得一抽一抽的哭，“给哥哥…给哥哥喝奶？”

“乖，叫老公。”

“不行，”小狐狸精难耐地揉扯着奶，委委屈屈地望着我，“我有老公了…”  
我实在忍不下去，捞起他张开的两根腿儿扛肩膀上，打桩似的狠干他淫水直流的小骚洞。这骚货是真是浪荡得没边了，为了快感而背叛的丑事也大言不惭地说出来，我居然还妄想他能忘不了被我插的快感，这种人只要是又粗又长的东西就都能张开腿欢迎。我气不打一处来，一边骂他贱骂他不知廉耻一边把他背过去抬起小屁股，啪啪把屁股蛋拍出一个个手印子。他也不觉得伤心，反而被我拍疼了屈服似的一口一个老公，老公好疼，老公轻一点，要被老公肏烂掉了。

 

两瓣嫩屁股在拍打下摇摆得跟拨浪鼓似的，宋旻浩抓着床单，被粗暴的抽插肏干到断声，大腿支撑不住虚弱地抽搐着，肩膀随着撞击速率耸动得越来越快，纤腰凹成柔韧性的极致，让人深感有个练瑜伽的床伴的重要性。

“怎么……嗯……你都不咋撸……这么乖？”

他忘情地扭着屁股迎合我的冲撞，爽得嗡嗡直哭。“喜欢被老公肏she——呜啊………呜呜……老公再快一点，要射了”

我也快撑不住了，还是觉得这个姿势太可惜，于是把他抱着翻转过来，抬起两条腿压在他的头两边，对着那肏肿了的湿漉漉的入口噗嗤噗嗤地猛烈抽插起来。  
他又喷了，上面和下面都是。我被喷了一脸奶，继续把他潮吹似的骚穴插得哧哧有声。  
肠道口的嫩肉被肏翻了出来，他被无法承受的快和深的挺动干出猫叫，泪花把巴掌大的小脸浸湿了一遍又一遍。  
“啊啊啊啊———我不行……要死掉了………呜……啊……真的会死………”  
我只感觉包裹着我的湿热里又一股强烈的暖流扑了上来，他那通红的阳根抽搐着又可怜巴巴的射出来几股。我的下身像被千根针扎了似的又痛又痒得要命，扳着宋旻浩的盈臀狠狠往里一顶，厚积已久的浓精便灼热地喷发了出来，一股接着一股尽数射进他的体内。

松开他时，宋旻浩的双腿没力地耷下来，小脸湿得不成样子，眼睛和鼻尖红通通的像小兔子，小嘴紧紧闭着像闹别扭似的。我还没出来，坏意地又往里顶了顶，见他没动静，可能是真昏过去了。

 

fin


End file.
